Secrets and Lies and a Teeny Bit of Spice
by Gagamoo
Summary: In Hitomi Kanzaki's veiw, It is natures way for people to have small secrets, and for Dilandau, to tell small lies. Rated for language.
1. You're a Cosmopolitan girl, right?

**Well, after the last story went right out of the window (I mean, seriously, It nearly went out with the computer!) I decided I'd work with something a little more familiar.. The Vision of Escaflowne! **

**It may seem Hitomi is a tad OOC, but I always thought of her as a small klutz, (and a Mary-Sue, but that's another story)I'm just emphasizing on that! Oh yeah and Dilandau, he's a lot...smoother, with a small fuse and pyromaniac but you can't really be psychotic and be in a band, so he's changed, I try not to change them, and yes, when you re-watch Escaflowne, they will be back to their original states **

**I welcome you to a more successful story! **

**Disclaimer: I do...do...not...own Escaflowne...It copyright of someone else, and I shall return the characters to them in one piece...with a few extra mental problems... **

**Secrets and Lies, and an Teeny Bit of Spice**

**By ImIndenail **

**"talking" **

**_flashback_ **

**Summary: Of course she has secrets, everyone does, don't they? There not HUGE heart-stopping-life-threatening-secrets, just small ones. The perfect boyfriend, the slightly imperfect friends, the wrong girl, and the nightclub. Rating may go up in future. **

**

* * *

**

Of course.

Don't give me _that_ look.

Of course I have secrets, OF COURSE!

No. I am not the bass player of the DragonSlayers, that's a guy.

I don't have huge secrets, just little ones. Like off the top of my head, umm my parents still think that every guy they said was a possible husband still has a chance with me, even though I do have the perfect boyfriend.

Van.

He's the best guy a girl like me could ask for, chocolate eyes, messy black hair, and he has the most wanted job in Gaea! He owns the E.R.T.A, that's the Escaflowne Record and Talent Agency, they make stars!

Hear that in the background?

That's the DragonSlayers, and their playing songs from their new CD, 'Heavy Metal Queen' Their combination of metal and rock. Its a world-wide hit! Thanks to the E.R.T.A,of course.

And so, you would expect me to have some fantastic job, wouldn't you? Well I kinda do, I'm Van's secretary, I did use to sing at the Alseides, which is the place which the DragonSlayers mostly play at. That's why they are so popular, not only do they play at concerts, they regularly play at the Alseides club. Its not like a run-down-only-pay-500-yen place, its quite up-market, you have to be on the 'list' Of course, My name is listed pretty close to the top.

But anyways, yes, I used to sing there, but I got tied up at work and only do 'exclusive' performances, and karaoke when I'm out with friends.

* * *

But anyways, I'm sitting here, in the Alseides, with Yukari, Millerna and Merle. We're having a girls night out, watching the DragonSlayers perform. And Millerna's ordering drinks. Oh God. 

"Hey, excuse me?...Excuse me!...OI!"

Yes, though Millerna does have perfect looks, she it taken for your average blonde (which she is) and generally overlooked. Heh...She does know this, but she only continues because of the blonde _behind_ the counter...

"Oh, I'll be right back, someone's hollering for me"

The blonde mass only known as Allen, spun round while drying a pint glass. "So what'll it be ladies?" He asked, flashing us that chocolate-melting smile, okay, in Millerna's case, I think she just might melt one day...

"Erm, Hitomi, Yukari, Merle, what would you like?"

So, I'm driving us all back, so I better not have anything alcoholic...

So we sit in silence for about ten seconds deciding what we want. Yes I know we shouldn't be this long but there is so much to choose from! But, after these long ten seconds we've all decided.

Yukari is going to have a Rum and Coke, Merle choose a water melon Bacardi Breezier, and, since I'm driving**(1),** I'm going to have a coke, and maybe some wine later.

Shut. Up.

So Millerna turns and explains what we all want, to Allen, whose flashy smile is now obviously put on, since he had to wait so long.

And just as he's walking off, Millerna remebers that she didn't order for herself, so calls him back and asks, for a Gin and Tonic...

* * *

As we sat there, with our long-awaited drinks, the lights gradually dimmed, and as the loudish general chatter of the room died down, the DragonSlayers sauntered on. 

I've always thought their singer (and main guitarist) stood from the crowd, which he does, he's one in 18 thousand, literally (2) Wisps of silvery hair dance over garnet eyes...

...I wonder if...

No, that's ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

Van is my perfect boyfriend, we're going to live with each other, get married in New York, and live happily and grow old, and even when we are both old and grey, I still wont find the albino singer attractive...or at least, not as attractive as Van. Now, I must stop, Incase someone reads this.

Strumming the opening chords, The started to play my favorite song, Apathy Towards My Own Existence.

* * *

"To tear through my heart in this mist of pain,  
As the soul of reason buries me again,  
These archaic patterns of death,  
To destroy me again"

"Apathy towards my own existence,  
Opt to remove the shadow,  
Burn in unfeeling pain "

"The fire crawling in my veins,  
This fetid stench of falsehood,  
Remove the subsistence of this pointlessness,  
Under guise of beauty from above"

"Apathy towards my own existence,  
Opt to remove the shadow,  
Burn in unfeeling pain"

"Reject me with unpitying disdain,  
Your wings now putrid and dead,  
Putrefy my living mind as you always do,  
Once again bring your ice cold blade to my head"

"Apathy towards my own existence,  
Opt to remove the shadow,  
Burn in unfeeling pain"

"Read my fear through my wordless speech,  
The ambiguity of your words brings labyrinths to my world,  
The omnipotence of your vamperic thirst,  
Brings death unto my mortal flesh"

* * *

Their singer, Dilandau, does this creepy thing when he's playing. His eyes go over the room, ever so slowly, as if he's searching, then his eyes find yours and he holds them and it really makes you feel that the whole time his eyes were looking for you, then they move on, and you are left feeling funny, its quite strange really. Ha. Ha. 

"Wow, that was fucking brilliant, I don't think I have ever heard them play that song that well" Millerna's eyes flitted over the DragonSlayers as she lent back in her chair. Merle pouted.

"I don't really see what's so great about them, they're just another band, playing music, nothing brilliant"

"Well, that's the last time we bring a kid like you on one of our nights, Merle, passing comments like that about the DragonSlayers"

Definitely.

I side with Yukari. We are NEVER bringing her on one of these trips again. Ever.

"I mean, what's with the hair? They all look like girls, its not right, just...freaky..."

We all sat up in our seats at that, and all of us opened our mouths to object but Millerna's big mouth got their first.

"Fuck off! You can't say that about the Slayers!"

Oh no, people are staring...

Merle stood up, eyes flaring. If she was a cat, her tail would be on end. Scary.

"Well I think I just did!"

I tug at Millernas sleeve. "People are staring Millerna, quieten down little" She pulled her sleeve away from me.

"No I will not!" Bloody hell she is screaming so loud even the DragonSlayers have come back on just to watch. Why is she getting so worked up? I mean, sure she insulted the band, but its nothing to argue over..

Unless she dating one behind our backs!

Nah, wouldn't happen, she likes Allen. She has no taste. In my eyes, He's a pansy, I'm never going to tell her that to her face. Never. See? Another secret.

* * *

By the time I had mused this over a couple of times, the girls were just standing there, in some sort of glare-off. It didn't look like either one of them were going to back down, until a voice from behind us all spoke. 

"Hey, ladies, what's all the fighting for? You all should be sitting down and getting pissed, all while watching us play." It was Dilandau. What the hell is he doing here? "

Your friend here is right, people are staring, turn it down a notch, okay? And to seal it, I'll supply you with drinks, on me. So, how about it ladies?"

Wow. He's good.

He turned to me. "So, Babe, How do you cope with this lot? Seems you have quite the bunch on your hands"

I am NOT a Babe.

"First off, don't call me 'Babe' and second, yeah, they are quite tough handling, the small one, Merle, this is a first time for her, she's not coming with us again after this." He smirked.

"Okay, Okay, I just didn't know your name. So, What about that drink? Lemme guess, your a cosmopolitan(3) girl right?"

Hey, he isn't too far off, actually. "Not bad, But I'm driving, So I'll pass, next time maybe? If the offer doesn't have an expiry date that is. And I don't think we'll be here much longer anyway" Again with the smirk.

"If you must. Hey, didn't you use to sing here?"

I shifted to my other foot, I'd been balancing on the other since he started talking. "Yes, I did, but now I work for my boyfriend"

To be honest, he looked slightly crest fallen, only for a second, then he regained himself.

"Why are you working for him? Shouldn't _you_ be the one on top?"

What the hell? I'm out of here, I pick up my bag, quickly say we're leaving and hurry out, dragging the rest with me, as we walk out of the door he yells after me

"I never got your name!"

Hehe.

"Then I'll leave you wanting to know!" I yelled back, I think he yelled at me again, but I didn't hear him.

* * *

After dropping the drunk girls at their respective houses, (I actually had to help Yukari into her bed, while we were fighting, she just knocked them all back) I arrived at our - mine and Van's - at roughly 3 a.m. I didn't know if Van was back yet, but I got my answer. He had left a note for me on the kitchen counter, by the sink. 

_Hey, Hitomi,_

_How are you? I'm guessing you have just come back from your girlie night. Lucky you. Right about now, depending on what time it is, I'm either at my desk, or making another trip to the coffee machine! I'm going to try and make it back for about 4 a.m. don't wait up for me, I'll surprise you in the morning, It's my day off, and I don't think you go in until the afternoon, right? Love and stuff, Van _

Told you he was perfect. Except the love and stuff, but he's always put that. It wouldn't be the same otherwise, anyway, I'm off to hit the sack. Van will be here in the morning...

**

* * *

**

**IMPORTANT! I'm thinking about doing a splitPOV like, from Dilandau to Hitomi, and because Dilandau is a 'bad boy' the writing style will be slightly phonetic, If you don't know what that means, it means you say it how its spelt for example "I woz finkin" would be "I was thinking" I think phonetic is the right word, if not please tell me! and If you think I should go with the split POV then tell me!**

**(1) Remember kids (and or adults) don't drink and drive! (noseriously, don't) wait if your a kid, don't drive**

**(2) Its true, 1 person in 18 thousand is an albino **

**(3) Cosmopolitan, if I remember correctly, its a mix of vodka, cranberry juice and some other crap **

**That's chapter 1 folks! if you liked it review, and if you liked the song, review, seriously, I've got a friend who is going to write all the songs for this fic, I think he writes pretty well actually, and writers, remember that warm fuzzy feeling you get inside when someone reviews? share the love! **


	2. Don't Answer The Phone!

A.N. I'm really really happy that I got soooooo many reviews (Well I didnt get loads but I got three within 24 hours, I think thats pretty good) The little bit in _italics _at the beginning is Dilandaus point of veiw at the end of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne!If I did, I would be on a beach in Madagascar, drawing.

Warning: Dilandau is a potty mouth

**

* * *

**

**Dilandau**

_I swore I know her, I had just asked her for a drink, that she waved aside_

_"I'm driving, so I'll pass, next time, maybe? If the offer doesn't have an expiration date that is. And I don't think we'll be here much longer anyway"_

_I flashed her my famous smirk, she seemed to notice. I remember not wanting her to go._

_"If you must. Hey didn't you use to sing here? I realised that I had hit a soft point. _

_"Yes, I did, but now I work for my boyfriend"So she has a boyfriend.Duh. A bird like her isn't going to be without a fucking boyfriend for long. Uh-oh. She's looking at me strangely. Act cool, act cool."Why are you working for him? Shouldn't _you_ be the one on top?"_

_Opps, I think I over did it. She looks slightly creeped out. She said hurriedly that she was leaving, gathered her stuff up into a big lump and ran, dragging the arguing bitches and her slightly more sane (but very drunk) friend out with her. I suddenly remebered I never asked who she was name-wise. _

_"Hey! I never got you name!" she looked over her shoulder quickly and smirked. She nicked that one from me..._

_"Then I'll leave you wanting to know!" She yelled at me slightly cheekily, was that her way of saying we would see each other again? Bitch. She thinks I like fancy her? Fuck off. She seems to think that every guy just falls for her. Ah well. I could just mess with her head. Might be fun._

_"Yeah, You run!" I yelled back. I'm not too sure if she heard, she may have been out of hearing then.

* * *

_

That was last night in a nutshell. Shit. I have one of the worst headaches ever. I drank so much after the show during the celebration party. According to my manager, who gets all scientific on alcohol, (doesn't want us becoming alcholics. Uh-oh too late) Going on the limits we're supposed to have, I just drank the amount I should have in two-and-a-half weeks.

So to take my mind of the shit in my head I've been writing lyrics. What do ya think so far? Its called 'Drawing Pictures'

"Drawing pictures of pain inside,

Can you add colour to the lies?

Can you understand the anger within?

Or will you run in fear?

If i turned to you in need,

Would you help or watch me bleed?"

"Toy with happiness,

And stop life's vital pulse,

Let the shadows engulf all within,

And stop the beat of existence's heart"

"Will you let me be myself?

Or will you persecute my mind?

Can you feel the pain inside?

And will you accept the me?

Drawing pictures of hate inside,

Pictures growing by the day"

Then you have the chourus, and then you have another verse...which I haven't come up with yet. I'll work on it. Sometime, I might sing it next time.

Hey you know, I'm feeling better already! I think I'm handelling this depression stuff pretty well,fuck the psychologist, I can handle my own depression without asking myself 'How do I feel about that?' I bet the only training that psychologist had was Freaky Friday (A/N I don't own Freaky Friday)

Now onto smaller matters. Who is that girl? How am I going to mess with her when I'm in a bad mood? Why the hell didn't she tell me her name? Stupid bitch.

I don't know! That is the answer toall thoseand many other questions. Oooooh, I've just come up with the last chorus and verse, lookie, lookie!

"Toy with happiness,

And stop life's vital pulse,

Let the shadows engulf all within,

And stop the beat of existence's heart"

"Will you stop this tormented existence?

Or will you lift the burdens of life?

Are you gonna watch me fall?

Or will you keep me going?

Drawing pictures of death foretold,

Death that comes to greet me"

Isn't it fucking awsome?

Well, that was the last thirty mintuets of my life, all alone. In the room where the rest of the band is also to spend their time. Unfortunatley in some ways, in others its a damngood thing.Hey, the phone. I reach over to grab it when Gatti storms into the room.

"DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE!"

Hey. Dude.Ummmmm, I'm right here, no need to yell. Well, I'm not exactly going to say that, instead.

"Dude, why not?"

He walked over to the blinds, looked through them,and quickly pulled them shut, so now we can't see. This cannot be in anyway good.

Slowly, looking around he walked over, and whispers very, very quietly;

"From now on, only answer the phone if you recognise the caller ID"

Which of course, sane people do anyway. I suppose I'd better ask why. He's giving me 'the look'

"We do that anyway,why so strict now?"

"SHHHHHHHHH! She might hear you!"

Oh, pissing hell. What crazy mixed up thing has he got going on now?

"Who?"

"_Her._ Shes this girl who follows me everywhere" He's lost it. "Everywhere?"

I get another look. "Put it this way, she's probably watching us right now" Now thats fucking creepy.

We both look round the room, seeing if _'She'_ was actually, there. Thankfully, it seems she has gone out of a hundred meter range she probably has around him. Its times like this where I almost feel sorry for Gatti.

Almost.

* * *

That is the second chapter, cookie for those who guessed

PEOPLE I NEED A BETA!

thank you

ImInDenial

Oh, yes, please reveiw!


	3. 7:30, Alseides, Tuesday

I'M SORRRRRRYY! I had a holiday to the other side of the world! Namely Cornwall. I went and followed the ancient way of the surfer chick...Pay attention grass hopper, and you shall learn well.

All of my signed reveiwers should have recived a reply, If not I'm really sorry! It might be since my msn is buggered at the moment!

Well were back to Hitomi's veiw!

Disclaimer: If I owned Escaflowne, the series would be seriously retarded, just for fun!

Warning: Hitomi's got a bad mouth on her, but not as bad as Dilandau's. He's one big potty mouth!

* * *

Oh, fucking hell, I'm sooooo happy I didn't drink last night. Yukari has been on auto-pilot for the last three hours, so technically since she woke up. But, I suppose its better to be on auto-pilot at work, unless your working with the actual music stars, otherwise your like Yukari and myself, Yukari does all the concert booking (and gets us tickets!) and I do most of Vans paper work. 

Though I haven't been for the best part of the last hour. Van has been emailing me and we've been having an 'off-work' conversation. Ooo, here's one now:

_"Hey Babe,_

_Glad you got my note. I'm sorry I wasn't home. I think I'll take this evenning off, and I'll take you to dinner? The Austurian resturant has just opened down town. Want to take a look?"_

Sweet isn't he? He didn't always use to be like this.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, your the new kid, aren't you?" Maroon eyes sharply turned, as his head cocked to one side._

_"And what if I am? Is it a matter of importance to you?" The group of teens surrounded the one boy in the middle, There had to be at least eight of them, one obviously giving the orders and speaking. _

_"Well, it is because, if you are the new kid, the rumours say that your folks are pretty well off, and, to be honest, we're pretty broke at the moment, and we know that you will help us" He smirked._

_"What makes you think my old geezer will help you pay your bar tab?" The boy had a strong, firm stance, and didn't falter for a moment. Showing that the gang had succeded in intimidating him, was a fatal move in situations like these. "I don't know, so your sayin' that your old man's too tight to give you some cash for a good cause? Van?" Van nodded. _

_"The geezer is pretty damn tight on these things, ya know?" _

_A pattering of quick footsteps came up behind Van, and a high voice reached their ears._

_"Hey, Van, I knew you'd be here! The cards told me th-" She stopped as she saw the company that Van had. They turned to her, and back to Van. "This your bitch Vanny boy? I think we should let her in on everything aswell, Pete, Zak, go." The boy ran over to the girl and grabbed her arms._

_Van growled. "You let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" The gang leader smirked. "But that would be mean!" Van reached exploding point. He manouvered behind two of the cronies, and smashed their heads together, the others, realising they were being assulted, beganto try and pathetically fight back, you know, two of them run head on, all Van had to do was take two steps to the left and they ran straight into each other._

_This small fight that began thirteen to one, not including their 'hostage' and the number of people on the larger gang depleted quickly. There was only two left, the 'leader' left a long time ago. Chicken. The last two were the cronies who had grabbed the girl. As soon as they saw how quickly their comrades had fallen, the dropped and ran._

_The girl smiled "Awwww, you nearly got the shit beaten out of you just so I could go home with all my teath!" Van rolled his eyes. "Actually, I didn't want them to beat the shit out of you and then blame it on me because it would cause havoc for me" She continued to smile. "No, it was because I'm your 'omly' friend!" He glared "No, your my little follower, now go away!"_

_End flashback_

It took him forever to warm up to me, and, well, it just took off from there I suppose. Hey, I don't recognise this e-mail : pyro4eversobeit**(1)**? Don't recognise that one... Hmmmm, what does it say?

_"Heya, Babe._

_Yea I know ya gonna kill me for that, but it is your fault for not telling me who you be."_

Your kidding me. How does he know?

_"Your wondering how I got your e-mail? Heh, I'm myself, I can get any info on anyone. You should know that! Well, anyway, to the point, would you, withthis boy-friend you workor not, like to come with the guys with me to our weekly poker/darts night? Its next tuesday, at the Alseides obviously. So..um, write back? I know your reading this, 'cause your at work._

_Oh yeah, because you used to sing and all, (yes it is obvious) what do you think of these lyrics?_

_V1  
__There she stands,  
A heavenly angel in black coat,  
Immortal beauty radiating from,  
Her elegant face,  
The face that to this very day,  
Lights up my pointless existence _

Chorus  
Silent agony!  
Where is the angel for whom,  
My love is undying?  
The angel who elevates me,  
Above the pains of the past

V2  
The pains of the past,  
Rip up my mind with ice cold blades,  
But the beautiful angel,  
Whose love i forever seek,  
Rescues me from the death,  
That pulls my soul down

Chorus - As before

V3  
Time itself holds no boundaries  
For the love i so willingly give,  
To you - the angel who lights up my life  
And now, you girl i love so dear,  
Always remember that i love you for all time,  
Even though i'm just a shadow in your imagination

Chorus - As before

V4  
Your blissful embrace,  
Removes the scars of tragedies gone by,  
And if i become a memory past,  
Let me fade back to the abyss,  
Because without you my life means nothing,  
You girl i love with all my heart

_Its about Gatti's girlfriend (or ex, I can't ever remeber) We haven't got a name for it yet, any ideas?_**(2)**

_Your chum, Dilandau"

* * *

_

Woah. That was scary. I'll ask Van. It'll give me another reason to reply to his email.

_"Heya Van, _

_I'd love to go to that new place downtown! Does it serve traditional Austurian food? I think that bar tender at the Alseides who Milerna is crushing on is from Austuria, I think she is aswell! _

_Are you working next tuesday? Because, while I was out last night, I met Dilandau from the Slayers, and he's offered for us to go with them on their poker-night thingy. Want to go? They seem like nice people."_

Sent.

Should I? or shouldn't I?

Fuck it. I shall go. With or without Van. I mean, he trusts me enough to go out with guys, who are friends, right? And if he doesn't, well, that's another secret to hide.

"Hitomi, you have an e-mail, click 'read' to open it, or click 'later' and read it when you are not busy"

Hehehehehehehe. My computer is the best, I managed to get it to say that whenever I got an e-mail through months of messing around and having to ring up the people at the computer store about a million times, they started to hang up on me.

Not a good thing at the best of times. Well I better read it. Its probably from Van. He types fast, and gets that giant stack of paperwork done as well. So I click the 'read' button and another window opens up with a message from DraconianWings007, AKA, Van.

_"You met them?_

_They're pretty cool aren't they? Yeah, I'm free...I think. Tell them that we are comming, okay? Do you remember how to play darts? I know you can play poker, I found out the hard way. You cost me a hell of a lot Kanzaki!"

* * *

_

Ahhh. I let out a sigh of satisfaction. I remember that night, it was so very funny. So right now, I'm sending a reply to my 'chum' Dilandau. I'm still not telling him my name.

"Hitomi, you have an e-mail, click 'read' to open it, or click 'later' and read it when you are not busy"

Oh shit.

Its from _her_. That evil woman who brought me into this world.

"What does she want now?"

Hmmm. I must have said that out loud and in a moaning voice, 'cause people are staring...again.

Blah-di-blah. Blah blah blah. Shite. She wants me to go to this 'Family Reunion' where I will 'See people I haven't seen in years'

Yeah. Like I want to spend the day with old people comming up to me saying; "My, haven't you grown!" and having to restrain myself from answering back; "Yes, and there is a simple reason for that, and that is because people _grow._ Grow being the technical term"

Instead I have to smile and nod.

Do I really have to go?

Aha. Dilandaus sent back.

_"7:30, Alseides, tuesday. See you there babe"_

I think I'm gonna scream.

* * *

**Heh, for those who didn't notice, this is chappie 3.2! So yeah, in English (which I totally suck at) its revised**

**I found a mistake in this chapter the first time I did it, plushies for those who reaslised!**

**(1) pyro4eversobeit is not an email. If you put yahoo or aol or hotmail on the end it wouldn't come up with anything...so don't try it...or else**

**(2) I actually have no idea what this song is called, any ideas?**

That little purplebutton at the bottom is there for a reason, click it!

* * *


	4. I'm Going to Charge you for that Door

A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reveiwers! Cookies and anime plushies to you all!

Warning: Dilandau swears alot...'Specially in this chapter. You have been warned...

Disclaimer: One day...Yeah, whatever

I promise there won't always be smooth sailing for ever, I mean, how is Van going to react to Dilly-Chan?

Oh...erm, I don't think I'm gonna do Vans pov, but I might, as a special thing...

**This chapter is dediated to my good friend Alice, SHE WILL GET BETTER OR THE WORLD WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY BAD DAY!**

* * *

**Dilandau**

"No, I'm sorry Folken, the song isn't ready yet, I still need to finish off the music...Yes I know we have composers on hand, but I don't like saying a song is mine unless it has been done by me...Yes all right. I'll have it done by monday, is that okay?...Fine, bySunday then. Later"

Fucker.

I'd like to have a song to myself for at least two days before I have to give it in. Folken doesn't need to know I finished the whole thing a week ago. I just like knowing that only the rest of the Slayers and myself are the only ones who know about the song.

Meh. I'll tell you later, during practise.

I just got the reply from that girl from the bar. It said that she and Van would stage a guest appearance at our weekly night-out. We should get her to sing, and screw it up for her...Nah, too mean. Well, I gotta mess with her somehow, right?

* * *

People are being annoying at the momment. I've recived request after request for playing at private partys, none of which hold my interest longer than Chester, when he's bought another small fuzzy thing and named it Elephant, just to take the piss out of its size.

"Please play at my late Fathers funneral, from your biggest fan, Aly"

Pathetic. For some odd reason, everyone who e-mails us puts "From your biggest fan" at the end. Bloody suck ups. It doesn't get you anywhere. Honestly.

What other ones do I have? Er...here we go, a very common one I see almost daily.

"Heya there, reckon you can play at my wedding on the 29th of August?"

No. I'm busy. Doing what? Something I'll decide on later.

* * *

Miguel decides to pick this moment to dash in, nearly breaking the door down (which I would've charged him for, and will do any way) and tell me what seems like urgent news, but probably isn't.

"You know Miguel, I am going to charge you for that door."

He stopped panting for a second, and looked at me weirdly. "Dilandau...I haven't actually done anything to the door" I smirked my infamous smirk.

"Yeah, this is for what you will do for it in the future. If you come through it at that speed consistantly, it won't last"

He looks almost faint. It might've been because of that comment. I don't usually say intelectual things like that.

"You feeling okay? You don't normaly say intelectual things like that" Good call. "Anyway, we just got this fax in. You know Van?"

'Course I do, he made to be who we are...idiot.

"Yeah?"

"Well, his girlfriend's family is holding this shitty family reunion, and his what he hopes to be mother-in-law, wants to know if we're going to play there. Van says there will be a good profit in there for us."

"Oh really?" I only started listening at the word 'profit' Is it worth it? No. Obviously, but we haven't done something like this in months, and it is Van who actually give the orders. He could just say, "Yes they'll play, I'll make sure of it" but since hes giving us the choice, its a subtle "Do it, or you'll never play another concert"

Well, thats _never_ gonna happen, Dude. If he drops us, a million other companies will catch us as we fall.

Too bad he doesn't realise we know this. He thinks that we'll start quaking when we hear that threat.

Or at least I think. Hey, Thats what I told him, anyway.

Meh. I need to get out more.

* * *

So, after I explained to Miguel about Van's subtle blackmail and told him that we might as well do the concert for his fucking girlfriend. She's probably just another fucking gold-digger. Bitch.

I hate all girls like that.

It just really pisses me off.

Like, you know that girl I was gonna meet at the Alseides. I couldn't go, I was really fucking pissed off. But there was a sliver lining, turns out she couldn't go either so hey!

But I was still really pissed off about it all.

But, money is money. Period.

Right, now, to get this song ready in time.

Okay, its already done, but hey.

Now all I have to do is drag myself over to the recording room and we can get started. Lifes a bitch.

So as I trundle along to our very snazzy recording room, the rest of the Slayers get the hint and stop their tuning, poker and...kareoke? Whatever.

"Did Miguel explain to you about whats going to happen? Didn't think so, and I really can't be asked either, but in short, we're playing at Van's bitch's family reunion, Got that? And we're gonna debut 'Safety in Silence' to make them feel special" Everyone nodded, I picked up my guitar, and everyone else took the hint and got their instruments ready.

Miguel on drums.

Gatti on bass.

Chesta on second guitar.

Dalet also on bass and backup singer.

"One, two, one two, three four"

"The marks of your embrace leave the scars of the aeons,  
As I begin to search for the sanctity I once found,  
I recall from the mudded depths,  
To the time when your love was a light,  
And now as the evil within rises,  
The answer to my dark suffering emerges"

"Safety in silence to end my decay,  
As the end of this misery world,  
Brings life to my resting soul,  
I find my golgatha"

"Block off my conscious thought,  
Let this evil now rot away,  
Bring forth the strength from beyond,  
My one and only light has gone,  
As my world slowly dies,  
I know the armageddon has found me"

"Safety in silence to end my decay,  
As the end of this misery world,  
Brings life to my resting soul,  
I find my golgatha"

"My angel now descending in pain,  
Her face now withered with sorrow,  
But still I see the beauty that is,  
Burn me down in unspeakable pain,  
And despite the absence of love,  
I offer my sacrifice!"

"Okay people, that was okay but I think we need to change the chords in the chorus" Declared Dalet.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Right, Check list.

1. Microphone. Check.

2. Amp. Check.

3. Speakers. Check

4. Mine and Chesta's guitars.Check.

5. Drum set. ALL of it. Check.

6. Bass x2. Check.

7. Gatti (We left him behind once)...Oh shite.

"Fuckers, fuckers, fuckers where the hell is he?"

Chesta looks round, "Lost Gatti again?"

I nodded my head solemnly. This family thing starts in half an hour and we don't have the whole group...Why is Chesta smiling at me like that?

"Don't worry Dilandau. He is here, just, hes gone to the toilet."

I am going to hit something. Aha, A table. I'll pay for it later, that's if they find it under that bush over there.

* * *

People have started to arrive now. We stand up and begin to play 'Safety in Silence' Half way through the firstchorus I recognise a face other than Van's (who I belive is here) or his maybe mother-in-law, who I met to arrange this.

Shit. Its her! How the fuck can she be here, she couldn't be...no, not her. She must be a...a...relative of somesort.

Well, somehow, I keep my cool through that song and didn't even mess up once. Well I am the image of perfection. She was headed in the other direction. Did she see me?

* * *

Chappie four folks. Who was that girl that Dilly-chan saw? Cookies for those who guesds correct, and it isn't as easy as it sounds!

C'mon people that purple button down there is dying for you to push it...you know you want too!

* * *


	5. Dudey song, I like it!

Heh, I'm back! Even though I went no-where! I just want to point out, that for a week starting 13th August, I shall have floated away...For a week..I shall try to get this up, or I shall steal a computer...and well you get the idea...Meh...I've been playing too much Final Fantasy...

Disclaimer: Sadly, not now, not ever.

* * *

**Hitomi**

Not too flashy. Not too plain. Not too slutty. Not too formal. Got it. What's that look called?

Casual.

This means clothing that has been out of the wash for more than two days, and/or has been worn _once_. Even so, you must wash before you wear it. More than that? Just chuck it in the wash, you should have more than one pair of clothes.

Fucking hell!

So does this sound casual? A pair of jeans, slightly ripped at the knees, and a black shirt, with small writing at the bottom saying 'If you can read this, You are too close. Fuck. Off'

Alas, where we are going, that is not proper attire. So I must change. Black square neckline top with slight ruffles? Got it. Black trousers with a hand-sewn gold flower pattern up the side? Got it. I think thats slightly more casual.

Right. We got to time this just right.

You see. The traffic here is horrifically bad. And I mean that. I mean, this resturants on the other side of the city, rougly half-an-hour away

Ha. We got you this time you damn traffic! We beat you _bad_!

Ahem. Sorry about that.

"Well here we are, Van, looks like the traffic wasn't so bad tonight. Guess what Yukari said was true, 'If you get one green light, the rest are good too!'" Woah. Major deja vu! I swear she said that last time! Okay, thats a lie, I've never been here in my life.

Creepy.

So we're here, at this new resturant, Scherazade. I have taken an instant disliking to this place automatically, all because of this name. Strange, huh?

The food here is really, and I mean really weird. I can now fully understand why Millerna moved here. Totally.

Its all _fishy-fish_ food. Well, thats what I would call it. 'Cause it bloody well is!

When Merle said never to eat Austurian food, she was damn right, and Merle _likes_ fish food! (Again witht he simalarities to a cat!) So for her to despise fish-food, its really something.

The only good thing Millerna says her heritage is good for, is being able too speak the language. Only in certain situations. Oh hell, I can remeber one time..

----

_Its wednsday. Eat out night for me and the girls. Well, and Yukari and Millerna. We're celebrating Millerna's sucsess in becomming an Austurian language teacher, why she would, neither Yukari or myself know, but we're nice and congratualting her on it anyway._

_So we're walking along, Yukari and I arguing with Millerna that we should pay the bill, after all, we're treating her. Its not like one of our usual nights out. And suddenly, Millerna runs off._

_"Umm, I need to go! Be right back! Err, Stay there!"_

_Strange, Huh?_

_But anyways, as we're standing there. A group of foreiners come up. _

_"Blah, blah? Blah, blah blah."_

_What. The. Fuck?_

_Is all I can think right now. We hold one finger up to them hoping that it should be recognised as 'wait one moment please' and have a miniture discussion._

_"What do we do Yukari?"_

_"Shit, Hitomi, I have no idea, I think their from either Zaibach or Austuria, I know Millerna can speak Austurian, but what if their not? And where the hell is she anyway?"_

_We turned round and lo and behold, speak of the devil, what ever you say, there she was, behind a tree._

_"Millerna, what are you doing?"_

_She gave us an all too-cheesy grin. "It was too funny to pass up, don't worry, I'll sort it all out!"_

_We pushed her over to the tourists, who seemed to be getting slightly flustered over a group of young women (Hot young women, I might add, Oh wait, I did) And she greeted them happily._

_"Hola! Blah blah blah! Blah blah blah blah!"_

_Silence._

_For about thirty seconds, Millerna just stood there with her arms in the air, in a frozen wave._

_The tourists looked at her blankly, regain their voices and try to converse with our poor blonde._

_"Blah blah blah, blabbity blah, blabbity blah blah"_

_Millerna came to her senses and turned round in distress, once more were the tourists given the universal 'one moment' sign._

First this,_ and_ I have to go to that shitty family reunion.

Like hell.

-----

Urgg.

Why am I here again?

Oh, yeah, that's right. Mother. And if I didn't come, then there would be a 100 chance of baby photos. Two words. Not. Nice.

So anyway, where were we? Oh yes. Mother. That sorry hag who brought me into this world. For the past half hour, she has been re-introducing me to people I have never wanted to see again. Ever. Period. But thankfully I have now managed to escape from her evil clutches, with the promise of Van making sure the topic of babies, photos and their definition of cutness don't arise in the conversation.

Thank the Lord.

Ahhh, Mothers splurged and gotten herself a replica band of the DragonSlayers, now, why didn't she ask Van to...Shit. Not good...

Especially since Dilandau has no idea that Van is my boyfriend..

Well, the good thing is that his attention isn't focused on looking round at the small audience, well rather small, everyone else is 'socialising' which happens to be a fancy word for chatting. Anyway, for once he isn't surfing the audience with his eyes, hes actually concentrating on one person...A girl...And he doesn't look to happy to see her, in fact, he looks terrified. This girl must be something. Whats this? I _know_ her!

Your kidding?

I was wondering which prat she was talking about.

_This_ prat.

Hmmmmmmmmmm. And he's beginning to look this way again, must turn round for a few minuets.

Is that a table?

Dum, de dum, de dum. Hey, thats a nice tree. Wonder what kind it is? Oak? Beach? Or maybe maples like from where I come from (A/N Literally!)

Ah screw it, I was never good with trees or plants, back in my school days I was given a plant to take care of for a few weeks, it was dead by the second one. And I didn't know what kind of plant it was, so I couldn't buy a replacement. But I suppose it wouldn't have mattered, the geek I was looking after it for (my brother) would've been able to tell the diffrence between that and a clone, don't ask me how.

Reckon its safe to turn back round now? Probably. Bingo! Another correct answer for Hitomi!

Well, it was guessing actually, so not fantastically superb. Oh shit, Mothers already rubbing off on me, I'm using words like 'superb'

Thats never a good sign.

----

Well, Here's something new, the DragonSlayers are playing a song I haven't heard yet:

"As you drew the gun,  
And the bullet fired,  
The silence started,  
The signal of demise"

"When does it all stop?  
But where did it start?  
How did we go wrong?  
Why end up back here?"

"See my blood spill,  
But you reflect back,  
Fragments of us both,  
Leaking life serum"

"When does it all stop?  
But where did it start?  
How did we go wrong?  
Why end up back here?"

"Ghosts of our past,  
Come haunt and play,  
This ending shot,  
Leaves us in stasis"

Dudey song, I like, I'm definatley going to ask him about this one...


	6. Meet Hitomi Kanzaki My girlfriend

Chapter 6 everyone! (Well at least I hope its chapter 6)

Plushies for all my reviewers: Throws Van and Dilandau plushies everywhere: Wheeeeee!

---- **_(Pretend page break)_** ----

Dilandau

She...can't be here. Why? Is she doing this to me on purpose? Did she know that we were going to play? If she didn't, then why?

This isn't going to work, I have to find out.

Shit.

But I can't let anyone know that I'm uncomfortable, it will throw off my performance. Let's focus on something else. We begin the next song, 'Apathy Towards my own Existence' and I begin crowd searching. If it is her the bloody hell, there going to be someone else I know, that's for sure. Like...That girl? Hey! I know her! It's that girl! Me and the guys met up with her at the Alseides about a month ago! What was her name again? Hmmmm, shit, I'm concentrating too much on the song I can't think of anything else!

Aha! Kanzaki Hitomi! That's the one!

Clever, ne?

Yeah? So what if the guys could get that waay quicker than I ever could? _I_ happen to be singing and rocking out as well! And they say only women are multi-functional.

Bull crap.

But back to what I was musing about, which was...shit, it was that Kanzaki girl! Now, why the hell is she here? Another relative? Whoa Nelly! She must be a pretty close friend of Van's; he's pointing her out to his snotty boyfriends and eyeing her up like a piece of meat! I feel rather bad for her, it seems she only attracts geeky rich guys with no talent. Unlike me, a _hot_ rich guy with uber talent. Hell ya!

Hmm, it seems like Kanzaki has fallen for his trap. Don't do it Kanzaki! He's not good enough for you! Hell, even _she's_ to good for him, wait screw that. Hello, what do we have here? Vanny-boy has embraced our honey-haired friend and, gasp! He kissed her head! What a softie, no wonder she's fallen for him. Oh bugger, I seem to be jumping to conclusions again. They couldn't possibly be...Could they?

If she is, I better change my view on the type of person I thought was Van's girlfriend. Kanzaki is, in no way whatsoever, a gold digger, unlike _her_. Dammit! Why can't I get her out of my mind? After what she did, she should be the last thing I would want to think about. Which she is, but I should be able to keep her from conscious thoughts better than I am.

Hell, what do I care anyhow? That girl can fall for that snotty geek and they can marry with little snooty geeky kids, and die, his funeral forgotten, while we all weep at hers.

---- **_(Pretend page break)_** ----

Well, I held that thought for a while, until, I saw something, about, half way through 'Drawing Pictures' that threw me off completely, and turned Miss Kanzaki, into my salvage project.

For the past hour, I have been subtly watching the lovers as the move from group to group. And from what I can see, she's fallen for fake looks and fake love, she's his trophy woman. The one he has on display. He probably has two more in reserve. Kanzaki's just a pretty face and a good shag to him. The dirty, sneaky lying bastard

It also doesn't help that _she_ seems to be eyeing him up as I speak, well think, if you want to be specific. Pissing hell, I'm spouting off more comments that make sense than those which don't! Now that's saying something!

If_ she_ has her way with our dear Van, then Kanzaki will lose everything she has worked hard for! She said she was working directly underneath her Boss, considering her boss happens to be Van, the ERTA God, she's done pretty well, even if they are dating, she wouldn't get that job and pay for nothing. Well, if she did, Van would've had to put one hell of a good word in for her. The guys who run the company are total stiffs, who won't let just anyone work for them.

It wouldn't be fair. And she knows it; maybe she has some kind of grudge against Kanzaki? She better not try anything, but, I wouldn't put it past her. Since she did what she did to me, no stopping her from doing the same with Kanzaki, or even Van! Well, if it was Van, he would've had it coming, but Kanzaki seems to like him a lot. So that's not going to happen.

Kanzaki sure is something, not only can she whip our asses at poker, hold a conversation with someone like me without me falling asleep, but without knowing it, she has managed to become something I can occupy my mind with, sounds like I might be using her without her knowing? No siree, this will help her out in the long run, I think she likes her job. And she seems to be doing it well. I can put my plan into action soon. 'Angelic Deliverance' (A/N: Now, where did that name come from I wonder?) Is the last song we have been asked to play, after that, its food, booze and poker (If there is any, better well be)

---- **_(Pretend page break) _**----

Back stage, Gatti comes running up with a sheet of paper, clutched in his hand so tight, that his already pale hands are now stark white. He's panting and yuck, there are signs of sweat marks underneath his arms! Disgusting!

"Dilandau! Thank God I found you quickly!" He was gasping in air; he had obviously been in a rush.

"Really? What's up? Your Ex-Girlfriend's found you? And sent you that e-mail? What she going to do to you?"

He stopped panting and looked at me like I was a lunatic, well I was, but that was before the music, before the counselling, before _her._

"No, Dumbass, its from _her_"

I rolled my eyes.

"Look Gatti, we both have our _hers_ but you see, the difference is, my _her_ is different to your _her_. When you talk about a her. And don't actually identify who _she_ actually is, I have bugger all clue to what your on about"

"Okay then, you know a couple of months ago, I told you to always check caller ID and not to answer the phone once?"

Oh yes, I remember, I still haven't paid Gatti back for bursting in on me and giving me a common sense talk.

I nodded. He took a deep breath before continuing. "She just sent me an e-mail and its the most creepy and disturbing thing I have ever read."

Awwww, I said (Well thought) this once and I shall say (Or think) it again, Gatti, you may be a chick-magnet, like me, and Chesta, but your are the one who gets the stalker ladies. And, its times like this where I almost feel sorry for you. Almost. Instead I laugh.

"Hey, Dilandau! Its not funny! Just because girls are too afraid of what you do to them if they stalked you, doesn't mean you can take the piss! Anyway" He handed me a piece of paper with writing printed on it. "Dallet just came up with these lyrics for a new song; he wants to call it 'Angel Descends'

New lyrics eh? Let me have a look. I snatched the paper away from him and scanned it. Hey, these aren't too bad! I start singing them, not caring whether I was in tune or not.

"Two pools of light,  
Shining like angels so bright,  
The eyes of the heavenly beauty,  
Bringing light into my dark dimension,  
She looks my way,  
Angel descends"

"And all i want is you,  
Yeah and all i need is you,  
And now you're all i love,  
Heavenly beauty from above"

"As you glide on by,  
Radiant in golden grandeur,  
Glowing in angelic beauty,  
The one girl in my world,  
A soul so pure,  
Ominpotent perfection"

"And all i want is you,  
Yeah and all i need is you,  
And now you're all i love,  
Heavenly beauty from above"

"Light up my life,  
Sweetest of people,  
A goddess amongst filth,  
A face so life full,  
That death's cold grasp,  
Cannot hold me"

"And all i want is you,  
Yeah and all i need is you,  
And now you're all i love,  
Heavenly beauty from above"

"And all i want is you,  
Yeah and all i need is you,  
And now you're all i love,  
Heavenly beauty from above"

I finished, and tuned my head to look at Gatti, but he had disappeared. But before I could look around and find him, I heard what sounded like three pairs of hands clapping. I turned round to see Chesta clapping madly, along with a (This surprised me) Miss Kanzaki Hitomi clapping madly, with who would thought, a certain Van Fannel, clapping slowly, rhythmically.

"Whoa Dilandau, that was really cool! You only just got those lyrics right?" Kanzaki seemed rather impressed, and this seemed to irritate Van. Is Vanny-boy being intimidated?

"Heya Babe, or would you rather me call you Kanzaki?"

She smiled at me, you know one of those room-lighting smiles, "No silly, you can call me Hitomi, like most people!" She smiled again.

"Well okay then, Hitomi - "

"You will call her Kanzaki, and you will say her name with respect Dilandau" Mr High-And-Mighty thinks he can interrupt me? Well it seems Hitomi can as well.

"He will call me Hitomi, Van. I know him"

"Fine Babes, if you want him to call you Hitomi, the I won't try to stop you" Err, dude, you just did. He ignored my metal comment and continued, "But I would at least like to formally introduce you. Dilandau Albatou, I would like you to meet Hitomi Kanzaki. My girlfriend."

Blimey, why don't you just club her over the head, drag her back to your cave and burn 'Van's woman' on her ass while your at it? I would say other things but no doubt you've done those already.

---- **_(Pretend Page Break)_** ----

Man, I want my page breaks back.

Was this quick enough? I actually wrote this all in the past hour and a half, I'm quite proud of myself

Review! To those who don't know how, PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON AND YOU GET COOKIES AND PLUSHIES!

How's that for bargaining?


	7. How The Hell Does She Do That

A/N: Well, has it been too long? Or not? If it has I'm really sorry, in my English Languages lesson we've been looking at books like _Frankenstein, _Man, English people back then spoke really weirdly, it took me like, forever to realise that when the guy who was in Petersburg said 'I am far north of London' was in Russia! WTF? I mean 'Far north of London'? Where? Scotland? Oh no my dear friend, I'm in Russia! Then say 'Hey, I'm in Petersburg, you know, that place in Russia?' This language would be so much more easier to understand if we didn't talk like morons and we learned modern English that English people actually speak, rather than how the _did_ speak

While I'm rambling I would like to say thanks you to all of my reviewers! You can all have chocolate chip cookies! And Ducky-sama, you may have a macodamia nut cookie if you so wish!

Anyway, lets get going!

Warning & Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, or the book Frankenstein, but I do own Artemis (Or Arty, that's easier to say. Who's Arty? You'll see), and this is rated for a reason...lots and lots of colourful language!

Ahhh, the humour may leave for a while, we're getting a bit dramatic, and no sign of romance...I'll get there eventually...Promise

* * *

**_(O Me Frikin' God! My Page breaks are back!)_**

Hitomi

Well, if that wasn't what you call embarrassing, then I don't know what is.

You know? I think Van might be getting a little jealous. He seemed it, especially when he saw how informally Dilandau and I refer to each other. He even tried to stop him from calling me by my name. Bloody hell, I can pick who I want to be my friend.

He better not be clingy like this for a long time, 'cause I couldn't fucking handle that!

But anyways, what's this got to do with what's going on? Well, let me see, recap people...Dilandau has just found out that Van's my boyfriend. I don't think I actually told him that. Because, from what I gathered, they aren't exactly the best of friends. But, they're just gonna have to live with it, aren't they?

"Hitomi, Artemis was looking for you earlier, she said she wanted to talk to you about something"

Did Dilandau's face just screw itself up in disgust? Well it _did_ look as if he knew her, the way he was following her earlier. They must have had a bad meeting, after all, their _are_ both in the music business, battle of the bands? Haha.

"Really? Where is she?"

"Where else? She's _socializing_"

Point taken, Artemis spends her time with the biggest group of people at a party. If the biggest group of people at a party have no idea who she is, then she makes herself known.

I'm sorry, did I say biggest group of people? Add onto the end: Where the ratio of Male:Female is biased on the male side.

Most of her friends are guys. Her band is made up of guys. And her list of ex-boyfriends stretches out for miles.

You have to feel sorry for her, Artemis is so nice, and yet all the guys take advantage of her, and then try to say that she was cheating on them! Artemis would only cheat on someone when Hell freezes over. Period. Better go find her.

I left the boys to their idle chatter with a warning; I will disown them if they do anything embarrassing.

* * *

Sure enough I found her at the buffet table, surrounded by more than a few guys. It was kind of a nice scene, Artemis prefers Guy Company to Girl Company just because it's more relaxed, and non-bitchy. But she seems to be oblivious to the guys who are ogling her. 

She waved the men off, saying she'd talk to them later and turned, greeted me with a kind, whole smile, "Hey Hitomi! I guess Van finally remembered to tell you I wanted to chat"

I returned the smile and hugged her warmly "Yeah he did, but I don't really want to know how long it took him to remember. So what did you want to talk about, _Arty_?"

She laughed lightly at the mention of her child nickname.

"Nothing specific, I thought we could catch up, that's all"

She flicked her auburn hair over one shoulder, looking up at me with almond eyes, she is rather petit, but I do have to say, it really makes her look well-endowed...

"Sounds fun, we could go out with the guys, do you have a guy on the side?"

I said that last part rather quietly, well I can't exactly ask her to double date if she hasn't got a guy to date, can I? Man, from her expression, I don't think she does have one. Ooops.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want to"

She shook her head, "Its not that I don't want to, it's that I happen to be single at this moment in time, but we could go out as a group, do you have anyone else you want to invite?"

Hmm, I could invite the Slayers, I think Van and Dilandau need to get along slightly more, and maybe a night out is what they need to make it work...Besides, I love Arty, but it gets a bit...well, I don't know how to explain it, but when you know her like I do, you pick up things, like, to a stranger, it looks like she's airy and slightly aloof, if you are a friend, she's a bit more bubbly, and she seems to be paying attention to what you are saying, but not at the same time.

But when you know her well, you see that while she's looking away, her body language points out that she's concentrating on everything you say, and she asks just the right questions so within a short amount of time, she knows maybe even more about yourself than you do. That's why you need Arty in either small doses or a big group...Maybe we_ will_ need the Slayers..

"Hey, I'm friends with the DragonSlayers, they are good for a laugh, want to invite them for a couple of drinks?" I asked her, cursing myself for sounding too hopeful.

"You do? That's so cool! But aren't they a big group of singers? We'd be totally out numbered!"

I thought she preferred guy company, but when I pointed this out, she hesitated, for less than a second "Yeah, but I want to spend some time with you, so I thought a smaller group would be better, we could have us two gals and two guys! Sound okay?"

Ahhhhh Dilandau can tag along, is it just me, or did her eyes just light up in a...mischievous way? I'll never know with dear Artemis. "So its settled, you ask the guys and get back to me okay? I can see the guys are waiting for me to get back to them. Kiss, kiss, Hitomi. Hey, that sounds weird for me!"

With that she turned on her heel, hair spilling over her and she casually walked back over to the awaiting men.

How in hell does she do that?

* * *

Hey, People, I know where this story is going, but I need some fun stuff to fill in the gaps, any ideas would be appreciated and I'll do my best to get them all in, now matter how random (I give random ideas out, the last one I asked for was to involve a kiwi (cause i had one for lunch) and Paper aeroplanes ('Cause they were being thrown at me)) So anything people ANYTHING! 

Heh, sorry this chapter took soooooooo long for me to get out.

I hope I haven't lost any readers..


End file.
